


Heart's Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During fall celebration, Sif is witness to an unexpected confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.
> 
> Prompt given to me by theladyssif (Thorsif Prompt: Fall celebrations, bonfires, and cold hands.)

The air was crisp with the arriving cold of fall. Lady Sif loved the season: it wasn’t too cold yet so one didn’t need to wrap themselves in thick layers of fur, yet it wasn’t seething hot anymore either so one wouldn’t drown in their own sweat upon battlefield.

Asgard shared her love for the new season, as fall was greatly celebrated. People would collect colorful leaves to decorate houses and dinner tables with them. Within days, the city looked like painted in soft shades of gold and orange.

The dark sky above was clear, millions of stars gently sparkling. The huge bonfire offered warmth, but not enough to erase the chill of the night. Despite a thick coat, Sif shivered, wrapping it more firmly around herself.

No one else seemed to be freezing, she thought. With heated faces and sparkling eyes, people stood around the bonfire in small groups, chatting and laughing. She spotted her friends nearby, offering a smile but declining when they asked her to join.

Her eyes traveled further across the crowd. Thor had to be somewhere among them, most likely hovering somewhere in the shadows, wishing himself back to Midgard. The thought caused her heart to ache. He had been unusually quiet after his last trip to Earth, but she hadn’t dared to ask him about it. Sif felt ashamed because she thanked the Norns for his return, felt selfish because she wanted him to stay on Asgard. However, his last visit had been surprisingly short, and she wondered if eventually, he wouldn’t feel better if he stayed at home for a while.

She sighed, watching her breath turn into fog. Maybe she should return to her chambers, considering that she wasn’t much in the mood for celebration either. When she moved to get up though, a heavy hand came to rest on her shoulder, keeping her in place. Lifting her gaze, she found Thor smiling down at her, appearing far less upset than she had expected him to be. She watched as he sat by her side, staring at the fire for a while until he met her eyes again.

“Are you cold?” He reached out, gently took her hands into his. They were indeed cold, but it was the warmth of his grip that made Sif shiver. It spread through her veins, filling her bit by bit until her tense muscles started to relax again. She turned away, unable to hold his gaze any longer but could still feel it resting upon her.

“You seem unwell,” he added, voice just above a whisper.

“Don’t you worry about me.” Sif shook her head, trying to smile. At his doubtful look, she added, “Maybe I was just concerned because you have seemed to be rather unwell yourself as of lately.” She hesitated. “Do you long to return to Midgard?”

His smile fell and for a moment, Sif considered to take her words back. “There is no reason for me to go back,” he said before she got the chance to speak up. “All I need is here.”

The words sparked a confusing mix of relief and sadness in her chest. Thor lack of desire to return to Midgard, paired with his mood after his last visit, made her wonder if he was still with the mortal Lady Jane. If they had quit whatever engagement they had had, she was sure it had pained him deeply. Even more she hated herself for the relief that came with the knowledge he wouldn’t leave any time soon. She opened her mouth, wanting to offer gentle words of comfort, but he was faster once again.

“I was a fool to be so oblivious to my own heart’s desire, and wander the worlds to find it elsewhere,” he said. “I was wrong to reject what was offered to me so willingly, just to miss it now that I cannot have it anymore.”

Thor’s words would have made little sense hadn’t Sif known him for so long already. She could read in his eyes like in an open book, understood the hidden meanings behind his speeches with a single look upon his face. Of course she could be mistaken, could misinterpret his intentions with being biased.

But maybe…

“Maybe there’s still a chance for you to get your heart’s desire, if you chose to fight for what you believe is lost,” she answered. “You’re not known for giving up so easily.”

The hint of a smile lit Thor’s face, and Sif’s heart told her she had understood just right. She leaned into him willingly when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and suddenly the chill in the night’s air didn’t bother her no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction_Connoisseur gave me the prompt ‘Promise’. Here is what I came up with.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

“I will not accept this!” Lady Sif growled, eyes narrowed in a furious glare, arms crossed over her chest, frowning deeply. “Everyone who assumes I will must be a sorry fool!” She pointed at Thor. “Especially you!”

Biting his bottom lip, Thor tried not to show the smile that threatened to spread across his face at her words. He knew she was furious, and messing with an angry Sif was never a wise idea. The Warriors Three seemed to agree, leaving the room one after the other until only the pair of them was left behind.

“I apologise for upsetting you obviously,” he said eventually, wondering whether or not he should interfere with her pacing. He hadn’t seen her fuming with rage like this in a while.

“Upsetting me? Oh Thor, that is but an understatement of the century!” Sif growled at him, actually growled like a wolf, eyes filled with a fire that excited him in an odd way. Mentally, Thor slapped himself. This was not a funny situation, and certainly not a heated, alluring one either. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to stay focused.

“Sif, dearest…my idea was not meant to anger you. It was born by concern, not the belief that you’re not able to…” he started, but was interrupted right away.

“That I’m not able to fight upon field of battle?” she snapped, spinning around to him. “That I should be left behind like a helpless maid, waiting for the glorious warriors to come back to her? Shall I prepare dinner already, serve you the best wine once you returned? I shall converse with the cook if he has any idea…”

“Sif.” Thor sighed, shaking his head in increasing despair. “I’m sorry you’re furious, but you misunderstood me greatly. No one in Asgard would dare to underestimate you. Not after all the battles we’ve fought by each other’s side. Don’t you fear anyone would ever see you as helpless, dearest. But I believe a battlefield is no place for a mother-to-be.”

Sif frowned at him for another moment before her face fell and she sighed with defeat. She looked even more upset like that: a sight Thor could hardly bear. With two long steps, he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

“I do not intend to cause harm for our child,” she mumbled eventually, face hidden in his chest. “But I fear once she’s born, I will be no more but a mother, stuck in the palace, never holding a sword in my hands again.”

Thor nodded, not the slightest bit surprised by her words. He knew Sif was a born warrior. The idea of losing such an important part of herself had to be frightening. As a man and, most importantly, the Prince of Asgard, no one would expect him to give up on defending their realm. However, he was very well aware of the fact that quite a few people would assume Sif to do exactly that: forget who she had once been for the tasks of a mother.

“You are the mighty Sif. The goddess of war,” he reminded her, placing a loving kiss on top of her head. “Never will you lose this part of yourself. Parentage will be a task to share between us. I will not allow that you’re asked to stay with the babe while I’m to fight and bathe in glory.”

She lifted her head, meeting his gaze with a hopeful one of her own. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Sif returned his smile, much to his relief. Thor knew a lot of changes were ahead once their child was born. But those would be handled together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction_Connoisseur gave me the prompt ‘stolen kisses’.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

The palace lay in unusual silence as Lady Sif walked down the long hallways. The maids were busy with minding Queen Frigga’s wishes or preparing dinner already. Guards were rarely seen either. It almost seemed like everyone was attending the meeting Odin had called a couple of hours ago. Fortunately, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three weren’t needed: a fact that pleased and annoyed her equally.

At least she could enjoy the silence, she thought, pausing for a moment to enjoy the late afternoon sun. It found its way through the tall windows, gently dancing across the polished ground, drawing surreal lines. She liked this time of the day when the sun was slowly setting, coloring the world in soft shades of red, orange and gold.

Sif continued her walk then, but soon paused once more as she felt the unmistakable hints that someone was watching her. Following her.

She walked a little faster, tensing up ever so slightly as she readied herself for a potential attack. She would lure her follower out, would tackle them when they least expected her to. She couldn’t deny the tension excited her, caused her skin to prickle.

Sif managed to round another corner before she felt herself grabbed from behind, dragged away and pushed up against one of the columns. She could have taken out every other attacker, had it not been the one person who was strong enough to overpower her. The hand across her mouth was unnecessary as she knew better than to make noise. She grinned as it was pulled away and replaced with a hungry set of lips.

“Is the meeting over already?” she wanted to know as they parted.

Thor grinned back at her. “It’s not even close to an end, but I could no longer bear staying in there with a bunch of old men who believe they know more about fights upon the field of battle than those who actually wield the swords against enemies.”

Sif chuckled. She could not blame him. “So you decided to sneak out?”

Thor’s answer was another heated kiss. It went right to her core, inflaming the desire that shot through her veins like lightning. “How could I ever live a day without kissing you?” he growled as he pulled back just enough to speak.

“You were a blind fool maybe?” she teased, smirking against his lips as he silenced her once more.

Indeed it had taken him a while to find his way to her. Sif had never tried to push him. She didn’t believe in winning a loved one over: they had to find their way home on their own. Thor spent a lot of time with wandering the realms, finding adventures that felt like a stab to her heart every single time, until he had realised that excitement, a crush, even being in love was entirely different to actually loving someone.

And he loved her. Deeply, as she knew now.

However, even though they had finally dared to make the step, neither of them was too keen to share their relationship with anyone else, their friends included. It was still so new, almost fragile even. In addition, exchanging stolen kisses behind columns while the chances of being caught were high was an adventure of its own.

“Your absence will be noticed soon,” Sif eventually forced herself to say, resisting the urge to laugh as he looked at her like a boy being denied the wish to play.

“I do not desire to listen to Father and these men for any longer,” he complained.

“Be a good prince and return,” she said, gently patting his cheek. “Keep yourself going with the prospect of returning to your chambers, finding a well-deserved surprise awaiting your arrival.”

Thor’s eyes glinted with excitement at her words. It was so easy to speak his language at times. Sif gave him another kiss before she sent him back to the meeting. Then she continued her walk, and maybe her smile grew a little bigger as she went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction_Connoisseur gave me the prompt ‘Thor is jealous’.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He had taken his Lady Sif to Stark's party because she had come to his mind first. Of course she had, considering they had moved their centuries-old friendship to a new level mere weeks ago. Said weeks had been filled with everything they had missed out on so far. Not taking her to a Stark party was no option.

Although the term 'Stark Party' was overrated in Thor's opinion. Of course the man knew how to entertain his guests. He was a rich man, owned a tower with everything one needed for a Midgardian party. However, those events were little more than a quick get-together if they were compared to Asgardian standards.

By now, Thor owned a great deal of Midgardian clothes. According to the ladies Natasha and Pepper, he had a good taste in them too. Sif, though, hadn't been a visitor to Earth often enough yet, so the friendly ladies had offered to go and pick a fitting dress for her.

They had outdone themselves, Thor thought once again as he watched his lady from across the room. She had truly managed to leave him speechless as she had stepped out of the room where she had been prepared by her new friends. Unusually shy, she had stood before the men of the group, dwearing a dark red dress that made her look more like a queen than a Midgardian woman on her way to a party.

Obviously he wasn't the only one who thought so.

Thor disliked the sickening heat that was forming in the depth of his chest, slowly filling his veins like poison. His hand had taken a brutal and rather dangerous grip on his glass as he watched how one man in particular was chatting with his beloved. Sif seemed to like his attention, which made the situation even worse. She smiled, she even laughed. Gritting his teeth, Thor resisted the almost overwhelming urge to growl and wield Mjölnir at the man's head.

Eventually, he couldn't take it any longer. With few long steps, he crossed the room until he stood right by Sif's side. One arm instinctively wrapped around her slender waist, pulling her closer. His eyes set upon the man who met his gaze with a mix of curiosity and a hint of nervousness. Very well, Thor thought with an inner smirk. Fear me. She's not yours.

“Would you accompany me outside for a moment, my love?” he asked quietly, just loud enough for the man to hear him.

“Of course.” Sif lifted an eyebrow at him and if he was not mistaken, he could spot hints of amusement in her eyes. She followed though. It was a mild summer night that greeted them outside, the lights of the never sleeping City of New York spread out before them. Thor's arm remained resting comfortably around her waist as they stood by the railing, enjoying the sight in silence for a while.

“You're jealous,” Sif stated then, amusement clearly audible in her words.

“Jealous?” Thor snorted. “Such pitiful feelings are beyond me, love. I do not feel jealousy. Never had a reason to.”

“No?” He could feel her watching now and as he met her gaze, he saw all too familiar sparks in her eyes. “Well, this gentleman you just made me leave was quite nice though. I also believe him to be rather smart, and he was very interested in the battle tales I had to share.” She chuckled as he failed to hide the way he gritted his teeth again. “You might not be familiar with the concept of jealousy as everything you ever wanted became yours eventually, and no one would have been reckless enough to take it from you. But even the mighty Thor is not safe from it. I can see it in your eyes. I especially saw it in the way you appeared like you wanted to tear the poor man apart just mere minutes ago.”

“He shouldn't have talked to you the way he did, considering he probably knew you're here with me. It was rude.”

Sif laughed, not even trying to hide the way she was openly mocking him. Only she was allowed to do that, and she knew it. “That, my love, are the words of a jealous man.” She stepped closer then, her grin softening a little as she brushed her fingertips along his jawline and added, “It is flattering though. I've never been the reason of anyone's jealousy before, especially not of yours. However, you have no need to fear. I'm all yours as you're all mine. Nothing is going to change that, most definitely not a human I just met.”

Thor wanted to argue, wanted to tell her that yes, he knew. She was his, and he was hers. Why would he feel insecure, worry that she might run off with someone else?

But one look in her eyes knew that such arguments would lead to nothing, because if anyone could see right through him, it was his Lady Sif. And so, Thor wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they enjoyed each other's company and the view before them some more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction_Connoisseur gave me the prompt ‘In Midgard Thor has come to learn that it is common for men to be present and even participate in the birth of their children. On Asgard it’s considered women’s work and men are not allowed to in the room. the Prompt is as such, “It’s torture listening to Sif fight this battle alone and know that he cannot be at her side."’.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

He knew they wanted to calm him down, offer some soothing words, but fortunately his friends were smart enough not to get in his way. Thor wasn’t in the mood for empty words that were supposed to help him settle down. Little did they know what he was going through! Even Odin himself didn’t seem to understand.

Once Thor had happily announced that he and Sif would be parents in a couple of months, his human friends had been eager to offer advice. According to them, Midgardian fathers were allowed, even asked to stay by the mother-to-be’s side, holding her hand, encouraging her, comfort her.

Asgard, however, had a different tradition, and Thor had a serious problem with that.

“Of all the battles we fought together,” he said, more to himself than to the other people in the room, “she has to fight this one on her own. How is any of this fair in a way?”

“Well.” Fandral cleared his throat, looking rather nervous as he spoke up. “Childbirth is considered a woman’s work, is it not?”

“And how are we to be equal parents if I’m not allowed to participate at all while she has to struggle with pain and exhaustion hour upon hour?” Thor snapped back, eyes glinting with anger. “Of all Asgardian traditions, this has to be the most stupid one!”

Thunder rumbled in the distance as he continued his restless pacing. Unsure looks were exchanged between the Warriors Three. A furious Sif was dangerous. A furious Thor was like a loose hurricane, more than ready to tear down whatever dared to cross his path. Odin had left his son be a while ago, knowing that even his wise words wouldn’t get through the thick stubbornness that was still so much part of his son’s personality.

They winced as Sif’s muffled shout echoed down the hallways, making the restless thundergod freeze in pain. He stared ahead in utter silence for a while which was almost scarier than his earlier outbursts. More glances were exchanged, and all three of them startled as Thor’s booming voice broke the quiet once more.

“Enough of this madness,” he growled and stormed down the hallways. Fandral opened his mouth to argue, but closed it again in wise knowledge that nothing he could say, nothing either of them could do would stop the worried man. “To Hel with idiotic traditions.”

He ignored the warden outside the doors of Sif’s chambers. Wordlessly, he pushed his way inside, heading straight for the bed. Sif herself didn’t look too pleased either as she waved one of her maids away.

“I don’t need no water, nor do I want you to call for Queen Frigga!” she hissed between gritted teeth. “I want my husband, no one else!” Her head snapped up at the sound of footsteps and a relieved smile lit her face as she laid eyes upon the most welcome visitor. “Thor!”

“No foolish laws of Asgard will keep me parted from your side,” he said, joining her on the mess that was her bed. She looked exhausted with her hair drenched with sweat, her cheeks red and glistening in the dimmed light. Still he believed her to be as beautiful as ever. He took one of her hands, wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her close. Gratitude was radiating off her in warm waves and he tightened his grip even more.

Half an hour later, the healthy wails of a newborn child filled the chambers. Thor feared himself to burst apart with utter joy as he watched how the baby was handed to his exhausted but happy wife. In awe, he reached out, brushed an index finger across the soft, chubby cheek. Huge eyes stared up at them, curious but yet unfocused.

“She has your beauty,” he managed to say eventually.

Sif chuckled. “That is debatable considering who her father is.” She looked up at him, smile softening. “I’m glad you came to stay by my side, despite what’s expected of a father-to-be.”

“I believe some rules have to change,” Thor said with a wink. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against her heated forehead in a loving kiss. All tension had left his body as he leaned back into thick pillows, all the time keeping his beloved in a loving embrace. Never again would he allow anything to get between himself and the little family.


End file.
